Five Ring's
by kaze seimaru no ichi
Summary: 5 saudara sepupu, Halibel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nel, Ggio menjaga ketentraman Karakura City dari cenkraman Moster Jahat. Dengan kekuatan 5 cincin ajaib. mari kita  baca ajah


**A/N : Hallo para readers. Kaze Seimaru no Ichi yang super ganteng ini *huekkk...* lagi mencoba membuat fic yang bergenre Advanture. Gomen, cerita ini saya kutip dari serial anime "The Law of Ueki" namun hanya kemampuaannya saja.**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo tetap pemilik Bleach. Dan The Law of Ueki milik penciptanya (maklum saya kagak tau).**

**WARNING : ANEH, GJ, GARING.**

**.**

**KAZE SEIMARU PRESENT.  
>FIVE RING'S<br>(PROLOG)**

**.  
>HAPPY READING!<strong>

**.**

Di Karakura hiduplah 5 saudara sepupu yang hidup sendirian *gj loe yah ber5 masak sendirian*, maksud saya hidup tanpa orang tua, di karenakan orang tua mereka pergi entah kemana. 5 orang itu sebenarnya memiliki kekuatan aneh, mereka juga mempunya cincin yang dapat membuat mereka mendeteksi makhluk HOLMON, yaitu sejenis Monster yang dipimpin oleh sekolompok makhluk yang menamai dirinya ARCNEO. Mereka semua adalah musuh bagi Karakura, tak hanya membuat ulah, mereka juga memiliki maksud terselubung. Yaitu ingin merebut senjata dewa yang terdapat di Karakura. Karena Itulah 5 orang tadi berada di kota Karakura. Sebelumnya siapakah ke 5 orang itu? Nggak usah panjang lebar selebar mulut Ikaku *di zanpakuto ma Ikaku* mari kita lihat profilnya *mank Fb* :

.  
>(BGM : JRENG10X)<p>

.

1. Yang Pertama, ia adalah Kakak tersulung, dia adalah seorang cewek yang tingginya dapat dikalahkan oleh adiknya. Dia mengenakan cincin di ibu jari. Dia adalah Halibel. Dia adalah pemegang kekusaan ekonomi tertinggi, tugasnya adalah mengatur keuangan dan memasak, selain itu ia juga bertugas sebagai pelerai dari pertengkaran adik-adiknya. Dia sekarang berstatus sebagai mahasiswa jurusan IPA *mank ada* di Karakura University. Selain itu ia bekerja sebagai salah satu tutor mengenai Tumbuhan. Kemampuan ada 2. Yang pertama, ia dapat berbicara dengan Tumbuhan, Hewan, dan benda mati seperti bangunan. Yang Kedua, ia dapat mengendalikan Tumbuhan.

2. Yang Kedua. Seorang Cowok tertinggi diantara saudaranya. Ia mengenakan cincin di jari telunjuk. Ia adalah Ulquiora. Cowok tinggi kurus, tapi berotot dan dapat di katakan ganteng, apa lagi wajahnya yang membawakan ketenangan, yang cocok sebagai model, namun ia malah berprofesi sebagai seniman. Ia juga bersekolah di Univestas yang sama dengan Halibel, namun ia di Jurusan Seni. Ia dirumah bertugas untuk urusan bersih-membersih, selain itu ia juga berperan sebagai pelerai ke-dua. Kemampuannya ada 2. Yang pertama ia dapat membuat gambarnya menjadi nyata dan memiliki kemampuan sesuai yang di inginkannya. Yang kedua ia dapat berpindah tempat dengan cepat, dengan begitu ia dapat memindahkan saudaranya dan dia ke tempat pertarungan.

3. Yang Ketiga, cowok tertinggi ke dua, yang bertubuh atletis, dan kekar, wajahnya garang tetapi tetap ganteng. Ia mengenakan cincin di jari tengah. Dia adalah Grimmjow. Ia adalah salah satu 3 biang kerok *di gebukin ma 3 biang kerok* yang suka buat masalah. Ia masih bersekolah kelas XII di SMA Karakura. Ia juga kadang kerja part time jadi model. Walaupun agak cuek, ia memiliki rasa ingin melindungi saudaranya yang cukup tinggi. Kemampuannya ada 2. Yang Pertama ia dapat mengubah amarah menjadi kekuatan. Yang Kedua mengubah batu dan kayu menjadi senjata besi, seperti pistol laser ataupun gada.

4. Yang Keempat, ia adalah seorang cewek berambut hijau tosca. Salah satu dari 3 biang kerok pembuat masalah. Dia mengenakan cincin di jari manis. Dia adalah Nel. Ia adalah cewek yang agak cantik *di tabok nel*, ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Cantik deh, cantik. Ia dirumah bertugas membantu Halibel dalam urusan masak, dan Ulqui dalam urusan bersih-bersih. Ia juga bersekolah di sekolah dan kelas yang sama dengan Grimmjow. Sebenarnya umur mereka semua tidak terpaut jauh, hanya saja Halibel dan Ulqui umurnya lebih tua satu Tahun di bandingkan umur Grimmjow, Nel dan Ggio. Sedangkan umur mereka bertiga terpaut bebera bulan. Kemampuannya ada 2. Yang Pertama ia mampu membuat panah beserta busur merah muda yang keluar dari tangannya, sebenarnya nel juga dapat mengubah beberapa benda jadi panah. Yang kedua ia dapat mengubah manik-manik menjadi obat yang mujarab *author : seperti kemampuan inoe* dan penambah kekuatan.

5. Yang Kelima atau yang tersulung. Dia adalah seorang tanpan yang mirip kucing. Dia mengenakan cincin di jari kelingking. Dia adalah Ggio. Dia adalah anggota terakhir dari 3 biang kerok. Ia bersekolah dan sekelas dengan Grimmjow dan Nel. Kemampuannya ada 2. Yang pertama ia dapat mengadakan dirinya dengan mengunakan batu ataupun tanah. Yang kedua ia dapat mengubah suara menjadi sinar penghancur.

.

Itulah profil mereka.

Sebenarnya kemampuan mereka bukan dari cincin. Cincin itu digunakan untuk mendeteksi musuh, menjaga dan mengontrol kekuatan mereka.  
><strong>.<strong>

**TO BE COTINUE**

**.**

**Sekian dulu prolognya, maaf jika prolognya agak aneh dan garing. Dan akhir kata.**

**.**

**DON'T FORGET REVIEW.**


End file.
